


【破諒】思凡

by Idrilsparks



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: 春光好。





	【破諒】思凡

**Author's Note:**

> 首發微博

【破諒】思凡

前排感謝星太的截修！尼姑諒太美了誰能不動心！！！

我就隨口扯，諸位隨心看。

諒諒真棒，吸溜。

 

 

 

 

自院牆上伸出的樹枝擺了一擺。

 

剛修成人形沒多久的小熊跑到山下來玩，誤打誤撞闖進了一座寺。寺的後院裡，睡著一個美人。日頭敞亮，那人一臉愜意地臥在院中擺放的榻上。

 

美人其實是一條青龍，名喚陳友諒。他之前打架傷了元氣，借住在寺裡養傷修行。青龍屬木，今天正值春分，他曬著正午太陽補氣，眼前的光突然被擋了去。

 

嘖，是個小呆子。

 

美人正準備趕人走，抬眼細瞧卻發現這頭小熊雖然看起來呆呆傻傻，其實是入凡歷劫的神煞。他眼珠一轉就開始動歪心思——自己的傷來來去去拖了大半月好不齊，如果得這人助力，不光可以治傷，大概於修行也有補益。

 

他斜睨著被發現嚇得退遠的小熊喚道：「你過來。」

 

軒轅破乖乖過去。

 

陳友諒伸手使力，一把將他拉到榻上，撐起上半身盤問——

 

「叫什麼名字？」

 

「軒，軒轅破⋯⋯」

 

「第一次下山？」

 

呆熊點點頭。

 

然後他就看著眼前這個穿袈裟的美人勾起一個可以稱得上是瀆佛的笑容，纏到自己身上湊過來說：「山腳俗世可比山上有意思多啦。你若是沒見過，今天我就來教你。」

 

軒轅破被這一番話震得愣在當場，不知道該怎麼回答。美人忽然換了個口氣，復問：「你闖進這來，是迷路了嗎？」他忙不迭點頭。美人眼珠子又一轉，很好心地表示，可以帶軒轅破下山。他從軒轅破身上爬起來，回房換了一襲白袍，出來推開門引路說往這個方向走。

 

軒轅破跟著他出了側門，沿著一條小道下山。他本來以為這裡離有人煙的地方很近了，結果繞來繞去走了小半個時辰，觸眼都還是山林。人家好心引路，軒轅破也不好催。可是白衣公子在前面越走越慢越走越慢，他就問：「公子你是不是累了，要麽我們坐下歇一歇？」

 

陳友諒回過頭來。他雖然不累，但是也已經走得鬢邊沁汗，就理直氣壯地回答，好啊。可這周遭並沒有可供落座的地方。他一撩衣襬，索性坐到了軒轅破腿上，還說：「我怕弄污了衣服」，借勢往軒轅破懷裡拱。

 

青龍身帶異香，陳友諒受傷未癒，香氣就更加明顯。軒轅破被若隱若現的味道勾得全身燥熱。他雖然年紀輕，但也識得七情六慾。公子有心領路，自己卻無端生出別樣心思。他分外心虛，不敢看坐在懷裡的陳友諒，連手都不知道該往哪裡擺了。陳友諒看他臉越忍越紅，「嘭」一下從髮間冒出兩隻棕色的耳朵，就覺得這隻小熊真是傻得可愛，都已經急得持不久人形了還要憋著。他露出一臉好奇的表情，抬眉伸手，兩指夾住圓圓的熊耳朵。沒想到軒轅破猛地一甩頭大聲說：「公子這個不能摸的！我，我收回去，收回去。」

 

陳友諒嘻笑著抬起下巴，一手一隻捏在掌心。他上身一動，腰臀就卡進軒轅破腿間。感覺到小熊已經被逗硬了，他彎著眼睛調笑道：「有什麼大不了的，不就是熊耳朵嘛。若摸完要賠，我賠你就是。」

 

半山那間小寺香火不旺，但是背靠靈山，自成養人之氣。陳友諒就是看中這點才借投進去。他沒有皈依，但起居作息都誠心遵蹈寺中規矩，稱不上青燈古佛，也可以算清苦。只是他本性嬌慣，吃了半個多月素齋，加上養傷忌口無酒無肉，早在心裡叫苦不迭。今天軒轅破誤打誤撞地闖進來說要下山，陳友諒饞蟲沒動，旁念倒是動了個十成十。他抬腰磨蹭，趁著軒轅破僵坐的間隙探手去解呆熊的袍帶。

 

軒轅破覺得腰間一涼，有指尖伸進來，軟而膩的掌心貼著他已經硬起來的那一根滑動。白衣公子貼著他，如墨的眼瞳亮閃閃的。軒轅破窘得幾乎說不出話來。「公，公子。我⋯⋯」「我叫陳友諒。」白衣——啊不，陳公子打斷他，手上動作不停，另一隻手牽著軒轅破蜷起來的手，引他撩自己的衣角。「我說了，山下可比上面好玩得多。看這樣子就知道是個不懂事的，今天可便宜了你。」陳友諒扯鬆衣帶，撐起的大腿被半透的罩袍勾出形廓。他帶領軒轅破的手往褻衣裡鑽。軒轅破觸手，摸到柔軟的罩紗和織錦。

 

而比罩紗和織錦更柔軟的是陳友諒後腰的皮膚。不見天日的位置溫涼細膩，軒轅破想不起自己有沒有觸碰過這樣軟滑的東西。他提心吊膽地挪著指尖，生怕自己一用力，陳友諒的腰就會碎在掌中。熊的體溫甚高，暖熱掌心貼著陳友諒，一陣陣地發燙。陳友諒被摸得心猿意馬，手上擼動都成了搪塞，擺著上身去夠軒轅破的手。小龍腰臀引動，無聲地指引笨熊往股間探。

 

軒轅破兩指溜到融潤雙丘中間的那處。花穴不似主人熱情，甫一碰就縮起來。陳友諒甩甩頭，拽過軒轅破的手腕，張嘴深吞含到指根。他的舌尖掃過軒轅破指側的繭，讓兩根手指都裹上龍涎。這次探進了一個指節，卻還是勉強。小龍有些懊惱地哼哼著，直起背來自己把手扭到身後。他的手勾弄擺動了幾下，軒轅破看不清楚。但陳友諒抽手回來時手指上掛著晶亮的穴液，他抬腰提氣，照准軒轅破的莖根就坐了下去。

 

孽根被迎進窄熱的徑道，軒轅破低呼一聲，掐緊了陳友諒的腰。許是坐得急了，陳友諒伏著頸，下巴搭在軒轅破肩膀上。他又抬起頭來時臉頰飛起兩團淺紅，和著眼角一汪水光，要多惑人有多惑人。

 

山徑無人，林間無風。所有的喘動與氣息都聚攏在這一方之內。他們毫無幕天席地應覺的羞恥，交頸痴纏著只求修出極樂。春分，春日；春光，春色。陳友諒被體內的兇器攪得什麼都顧不得了。他早忘了會沾髒衣服的山路泥塵，膝蓋分開，騎跨在軒轅破身上。他兩手攥著軒轅破的肩膀，邊借力擺腰邊伸出豔紅的舌尖舔舐唇角。軒轅破雙臂攏著陳友諒。他向深處幹時發了狠，頂弄溫涼而滑膩的徑壁。陳友諒被連續的幾下頂得只能倚在圈住他的手臂裡。太熱了，軒轅破身上簡直比正午的太陽還要燙。密不透風的溫度隔著衣料撲過來，他只覺得前心後背身側體內都在燃燒。這把火燒透了陳友諒的經脈，他急促地喘息，吟叫時擠出些許力氣，把胸口滯塞的濁氣也一併吐出去。病氣離體，五感逐步復甦。傷處的痛感和身後的快意裹挾席捲，把青龍衝個正著。他身前的龍根已經整個醒來了，撲簌撲簌地滴著涎水，因肢體的聳動而搖晃著，像個討不到撥浪鼓而撒潑的頑童。

 

經脈既順，身體的感知就更加明晰。恍惚間像是隔在自身和體內兇器之間的紗膜被抽走一般，陳友諒被纖觸分明的快感扯進漩渦的底端。他的腳趾不自覺間抓緊靴底，抓在軒轅破肩膀上的手也加了力氣。他所求乃是身前人的精氣，自然是越快拿到越好。陳友諒回想著之前聽過的種種密聞，趁軒轅破向外抽時絞住穴口挽留，哭道：「你⋯⋯再重點呀。」被陳友諒這麼一哭，軒轅破本就亂套的腦子更是糊成一鍋粥。他箍牢懷裡勁瘦軟韌的腰，賣力推開黏上來的穴壁直衝最深處操。

 

陳友諒識海只剩下最後一束清明。陽光照著他臉上緊繃的水痕，有顆淚掛在下唇的弧上搖搖欲墜。軒轅破眼睛燒得泛紅，湊臉過來癡癡地纏著陳友諒，舔著小龍的鼻尖和下巴要討那一滴淚。陳友諒嘟起嘴唇依了他，自己收緊腰側扭轉身體，讓熊根碾磨嬌氣的徑壁。他就要受不住了，滿面迷濛窩地在軒轅破懷裡浪叫連連。陳友諒疊聲喊著軒轅破的名字讓他快點，又呻吟著搖頭說太多了要不了了，一陣施令一陣告饒，鬢邊的細辮搖晃著甩動。他趴在軒轅破耳邊蠱惑著低語：「軒轅哥哥好大啊⋯⋯嗚，幹得諒兒真快活。」打在耳畔的喘息涼而潮，軒轅破完全無從招架。他被喘得縮起了脖子，又是一個施力深挺。

 

勾引軒轅破雖是因為俗塵凡念，但更多還是為了治傷修行。陳友諒原本打算見好就收。這呆子分明是個不通人事的，怎麼攪了這麼久都還沒點結束的勢頭。他繃緊小腹身後吮著軒轅破的莖根，幾乎要不耐煩了。軒轅破見陳友諒低頭，視線也跟著向下看去。陳友諒腿間的衣襬已經濡濕一片，龍莖被遮在後面也能看出形狀。他扭頭用豐滿的唇瓣嘬陳友諒掛著銀環的耳垂，斷斷續續地在抽送間隔問：「陳公子，諒諒⋯⋯是，想出來嗎？」他不等陳友諒反應過來自己要幹什麼，就從小龍背後抽了一隻手回來，四指圈住對方的龍根，拇指指腹蹭著頂端細孔摩挲。若是自己出精，今天基本就可以說是前功盡棄。陳友諒想掰開軒轅破的手不讓他碰，可那蠢熊以為是他得了趣又害羞，作弄得更是賣力。陳友諒急得連連掙動，卻牽連體內，莖頭整個捅在蕊心。前後夾擊，他腦中斷線，痙攣著拉長脖頸射出來，又抖著嘴唇無聲承受眩目的高潮，幾乎人事不省。軒轅破被絞得就差閉氣。他抱緊倒在自己懷裡低吟著不再掙扎的小龍，邊喘著笨拙的情話邊挺腰馳撻。陳友諒乖順地趴著，被碾得發出細悶的嗚咽，哭著求道：「軒轅——別弄了，給我吧，給我吧。」軒轅破插進最深處蠕動著的蕊徑射了，滾燙濃精打在溫涼的軟壁上，激得陳友諒又是渾身打顫。他今天賠了夫人又折兵，如意算盤沒打響，倒是被整個拆得連算珠子都個個排出來。陳友諒又惱又羞，還帶著媚意的眼睛一翻，賭氣般扭頭昏了過去。

 

軒轅破低頭看著陳友諒垂下的睫羽。他滿心憐意，禁不住在唇下那顆小痣上親了又親，摟著懷中軟玉吃吃笑起來，倒端的是一副痴樣。

 

誰要思凡塵呢，思你就夠了。


End file.
